


All About Us

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/F, Fem!Himup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongup loves her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Us

Himchan is a smart girl, a beautiful girl. She's also a perverted little sex-addicted girl.

Jongup isn't going to lie. She worships the ground Himchan walks on, and everybody knows it.

Himchan is one of those girls that managed to get lucky in life. She's a musical prodigy, first in most of her classes. She spends most of her time studying and practicing, because she's a firm believer in learning everything she can, and making her parents proud.

She's also gorgeous.

Like, model material, front cover.

Jongup almost walked into a pole the first time she saw her.

Then again, that was a normal occurrence.

Junhong, her best friend, still likes to laugh about it.

He's a little shit.

But back to the point.

Himchan is fucking perfect, and. Jongup still can't believe she has her all to herself.

It’s late when she gets back to the apartment but Jongup can’t really care when the door opens and Himchan leans against the door frame in just a pair of panties and one of Jongup’s favourite long shirts.

“Welcome home, baby,” She purrs.

Jongup makes an unintelligible noise as she forces Himchan through the entry way and back against one of the walls, hands grasping at whatever she can get her hands on. Himchan looks utterly fuckable, cheeks pink and long legs on full display. She’s a downright tease, mewling against Jongup’s mouth and making Jongup growl against her mouth as she reaches her hands beneath Himchan’s thighs and picks her up, slamming her against the wall.

Himchan gasps, hands tangling in Jongup’s long pink hair as she pulls her girlfriend in for a messy kiss. Jongup moans against her mouth, dropping the bag in her hand as her fingers skitter along the underside of Himchan’s perfect thighs to her ass, frilly panties making Jongup’s skin tingle as she imagines ripping them off.

Yanking her away from the wall, Jongup carries Himchan the short distance to their bedroom and follows her down onto the bed, pausing only to remove her workout shirt and kick off her shoes as she crawls after the brunette. Himchan licks her lips and kisses Jongup hard, hands sliding down to grab Jongup’s ass. Jongup hums, shifting between the taller woman’s thighs and forcing them further apart.

“Oh baby.. Did you miss me today?”

Himchan bites her lip as she stares down at Jongup between her legs. Jongup runs her hands up Himchan's thighs to the panties and rubs her fingers against the rabidly forming wet spot on the front.

Himchan can only nod, hips bucking up into that perfect friction, hitching gasps and moans torn from her whenever Jongup rubs her in exactly the right way. It’s already becoming difficult to think, and this was supposed to be about Jongup. So after a moment more Himchan sits up, gently latching onto her younger girlfriend’s wrist with a smile.

“H-Hold on.. I want to take care of you, too.”  

Jongup smiles as she lets Himchan sit up, her girlfriend’s hands soft as they slide up Jongup’s sides to her sports bra. She watches as Himchan pouts, knowing without her saying anything her thoughts on the matter.

Himchan thinks Jongup’s sport bras have a vendetta against her.

Jongup tries not to laugh as she sits up to get it off, her still slightly sweaty body making the fabric stick as she pulls it over her head. Himchan pouts harder, glaring up at Jongup for a moment before she dips her head down and sucks one of Jongup’s nipples into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.

Jongup moans, hands tangling in Himchan’s softly tousled hair. “B-baby..”

Himchan hums, her fingers skittering down Jongup’s sides to disappear into her sweat pants.

Jongup’s breath hitches, hips bucking unexpectedly when her girlfriend’s fingers dip beneath her underwear and press against her, circling her wet opening. Her teeth scrape against Jongup’s nipple and the younger girl hisses, hand tightening on Himchan’s hair.

“Jonguppie..” Himchan murmurs, switching to Jongup’s other breast to give it a long, slow lick. Jongup struggles to bring her mind together, pressing herself down on Himchan’s fingers. “W-what..”

Himchan kisses her way up Jongup’s chest and neck to suck one of her lips between her own. “I want you to sit on my face, baby,” She purrs, fingers now rubbing back and forth over Jongup’s wetness. “Make me choke on you and drown me in your cum..”

Jongup shudders hard, Himchan’s angelic voice purring such dirty words never failing to bring her right to the edge. Using her grip in Himchan’s hair, Jongup yanks her head back and murmurs against the older woman’s throat.

“Get on your back, babe.”

Himchan licks her lips and hastens to move, tugging Jongup’s shirt up over her head and shuffling on the bed until she’s laying in the middle of it, legs spread and cheeks flushed with want.

Jongup quickly kicks her pants off the bed and shoves down her boyshorts, throwing them across the room. Himchan whines and grabs for her, not content until Jongup’s thighs are brushing her ears and she’s nose deep in her girlfriend’s folds, licking and sucking like a starving person in the desert.

Jongup has to grab for the headboard to stop herself collapsing, legs already beginning to shake with the pleasure zinging through her. Himchan is a raging cumslut, and applies the same dedication to Jongup’s body that she does to playing her instruments. Every swipe of her tongue, every movement of her lips pulls moans and hitching breaths from Jongup, her cries and gasps of Himchan’s name growing in an escalating symphony as the stimulation becomes too much for Jongup to handle.

“Himchannie, f-fuck..”

Jongup reaches down and tangles her hand in Himchan’s hair again, hips rolling as she rides the brunette’s tongue. She can feel the heat balling in her abdomen, and it only gets worse when Himchan begins to moan against her, slurping noisily as she swallows everything she can.

Jongup cums hard with a loud moan, body convulsing as she clenches her fist and drenches Himchan’s face in waves. Himchan’s fingernails dig into Jongup’s thighs as she struggles to gulp down what she can, some of it escaping over her cheeks while her own hips buck needily against the bed. Her panties are soaked through, the clear wetness sticking to her thighs and slowly seeping into the sheets beneath her.

Finally, legs quaking and touched out, Jongup tugs her away and looks down, swallowing hard at the flushed and messy face of her girlfriend. Licking her lips, Himchan brings her fingers up and wipes at the fluids still on her cheeks, bringing them into her mouth with a whorish moan. “Jonguppie..please..”

She arches beneath Jongup, lips swollen and breathing hard. Jongup untangles her fingers from the thick chocolate locks and brushes the bangs out of Himchan’s eyes, smiling at her. “I got you, baby..”

Shuffling back down on the bed, Jongup kisses down over Himchan’s chest and stomach, curling her fingers around the stringy waist band and tugs the panties down over Himchan’s legs. With them gone, the full extent of Himchan’s arousal is evident.

“So cute..” Jongup murmurs, chuckling when Himchan whines and wiggles her hips.

Jongup kisses just above her opening and doesn’t waste time plunging two fingers into her, curling them immediately. Himchan lets out a high-pitched cry, throwing her head back as she thrashes and writhes across the bed. Jongup can barely keep up with her, thrusting her fingers in and out as fast as she can until Himchan is screaming her name, reaching down to grasp at anything of the younger girl she can reach and pulling her up so Jongup can suck purple bruises over her chest and neck.

Himchan screams so loud when she cums the whole building probably hears her, and somewhere in the back of her brain not consumed by Himchan Jongup knows she should feel less proud and more embarrassed. But Himchan is all she can think about, and when the older woman’s body finally stops flailing and she’s shaking harder than a leaf, Jongup gently takes back her fingers and moves to lay beside her girlfriend, bringing them between her lips.

She’s properly exhausted now, more so than any workout could do to her, and her eyes close as she cleans her fingers of Himchan’s cum. She hears Himchan shift beside her and then feels her arm wrap around her waist. She slides her leg between Jongup’s and buries her face in the hollow of Jongup’s throat the way she always does. “We..really need a shower,” She finally murmurs, still a bit breathless as she noses at the younger girl’s throat. Jongup laughs, reaching up to brush Himchan’s hair away from her face and curl it behind her ear. “We’ll get there,” She promises, kissing Himchan’s head.

“I mean, even if I have to carry you, your majesty.”

Himchan giggles, gently hitting Jongup on the shoulder. “Jonguppiee~”

Jongup hums, pulling Himchan closer. “What? You’re my queen, and I do believe you deserve the royal treatment after a welcome home like that.”

Himchan flushes, and twirls a long strand of pink hair between her fingers.

“Mm, I like the sound of that. As long as you come with me.”

When Himchan looks up, Jongup kisses her on the nose.

“Of course, baby.”


End file.
